through the shore
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Elizaveta menyimpan sesuatu di dalam ranselnya. [pruhun]


Elizaveta memandang keluar jendela selama nyaris setengah perjalanan itu. Tidak ada pertukaran konversasi di antara keduanya hingga matahari hampir terbenam. Radio yang dipasang dengan volume sedang entah sedari tadi melantunkan lagu apa, yang kebanyakan memang mereka berdua tidak tahu judul maupun penyanyinya.

Sesaat sebelum ia ingin menyuarakan kebosanannya, jemari Gilbert mencolek bahunya.

"Liz, kau tidur?"

Perempuan itu otomatis menegakkan kepalanya dan tidak lagi bersender di jendela. "Enggak. Kenapa?"

Gilbert dibalik kemudinya menyengir. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menyusuri laut."

.

* * *

 _a hetalia fanfiction:_

 **through the shore**

through the shore © Tsukkika Fleur

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaaz Himaruya

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

Elizaveta meraih tas ransel yang ada di jok belakang dan mengaduk-aduknya. Gilbert menghela napas.

"Rasanya tadi kau tidak bersemangat ketika kuberitahu."

Perempuan itu menghentikan pencariannya dan mengangkat kepala. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Iya, tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang."

"Ya maaf deh, kalau misalnya perjalanan ini malah membosankan buatmu," dan Gilbert menambahkan dengan suara pelan, "padahal yang memaksa ikut kan kamu."

"Sst. Sudah, ah. Kausetir saja yang benar sementara aku mencari sesuatu di sini."

"Iya ini juga sudah benar, ampun." Gilbert sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemudi dan melirik Elizaveta dengan penasaran. "Kaumencari apa sih?"

Elizaveta tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan Gilbert dan terus membolak-balik benda apapun yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia ingat kalau pulpen dan sebuah memo ada di bagian depan tas. Yang ia cari adalah sebuah benda yang memang ia betul-betul lupa menaruhnya di mana tapi masih ingat benar ia membawanya.

"Sebentar lagi lautnya akan terlihat omong-omong."

"Jangan membuatku panik, Gil!" serunya tajam.

"Panik?" Gilbert mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa panik?"

"Diam sajalah, ah di mana sih benda itu?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Retorik, astaga!"

"Oke, oke. Aku diam."

Elizaveta kemudian masih mencari-cari selama beberapa menit kemudian sebelum akhirnya berteriak girang dan mengeluarkan sebuah ketapel, botol, dan alat tulis miliknya.

.

Laut sudah melintang di samping kanan mereka dan Eizaveta sekarang benar-benar menjadi diam; fokus pada secarik kertas yang ia robek dari memonya.

"Oke," Gilbert memutuskan, ia mengembuskan napas, "kau sudah mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya kau benar-benar menjawabnya."

"Aduh, Gilbert Sayang, diam sebentar bisa enggak, sih? Sebentar lagi selesai, kok."

Laki-laki itu mencibir. Perempuan itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke jendela. Matanya kemudian menyapu badan jalan dan kemudian berujar,

"Gil, menepi, deh."

"Hah?"

"Menepi, _berhenti_." Elizaveta menekankan perkataannya pada masing-masing kata tanpa memandang Gilbert. "Di depan situ mungkin? Ada apa sih itu, tempat makan? Atau di jalanan juga boleh, sepi 'kan jalanannya?"

Elizaveta melongok ke belakang sementara Gilbert mengamati jalanan belakangnya melalui kaca spion.

"Kau mau apa sih?"

"Ke pesisir pantai."

"Enggak bisa berhenti di sini berarti." Gilbert mengeluh, melirik pada pembatas jalan yang terpasang rapi di sepanjang jalan. "Aku tidak ingat di mana ruas jalan yang tidak ada pembatas jalannya. Coba saja lihat nanti."

"Oh. Berarti kau harus ngebut."

"Haah?"

"Kita harus sampai sebelum matahari terbenam. Ayo, Gil, _go_!"

.

Ketika mobil itu akhirnya berhenti, Elizaveta segera meloncat dari mobil dan buru-buru mendekati laut. Beberapa kapal layar sedang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan ia menaiki dermaga kayu.

Ketapelnya dipegang erat-erat dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya menatap botol kecil itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya diletakkan pada karet ketapel dan ia meregangkannya cukup panjang.

Gilbert sampai persis di belakang punggung Elizaveta ketika ia masih membidik laut di balik kapal yang terdekat. Elizaveta mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menstabilkan posisinya lagi.

Satu tarikan lagi ke belakang dan botol itu terlontar jauh. Kedua mata mereka mengikuti botol itu terbang, membentuk sebuah garis parabola sebelum akhirnya jatuh di laut pasang, tidak tepat sasaran namun cukup dekat dengan target semula.

Elizaveta menurunkan tangannya dengan wajah puas. Matanya berbinar, memantulkan cahaya jingga senja yang sebentar lagi diganti dengan malam.

"Sudah?"

Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk mantap. "Yep."

"Dasar kurang kerjaan."

"Maaf, deh," katanya sambil terkikik dan ia kembali melempar pandangan pada titik di mana botol itu jatuh. Bila ia memicingkan mata, ia bisa melihat botol itu ada di sana, terombang-ambing sebelum dibawa ombak jauh entah ke mana. "Impulsif, memang kalau sedang bosan biasanya ada-ada saja ide gila yang muncul di kepala, 'kan?"

"Alah. Impulsif apanya." Gilbert mencibir. Ia kemudian turun dari papan-papan kayu itu. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau repot-repot membawa ketapel dan botol kosong kecil. Kau pasti memang ingin melakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini, ya, 'kan?"

"Ya memang, sih. Tapi karena kita sudah berpapasan dengan laut sekarang, ya mengapa tidak?" Elizaveta meringis. Kemudian ia turut menuruni papan-papan kayu itu dan mengikuti Gilbert kembali ke mobil. "Seru, tahu. Kau harus mencobanya juga kapan-kapan. Beban yang kaupikul seakan-akan bebas begitu saja."

"Oh." Gilbert terkekeh. "Mencoba metode demikian agar mendapat cinta sejati atau bagaimana?"

"Aduh, Gilbert, tolong, ya." Elizaveta memutar bola matanya dan Gilbert tertawa.

"Siapa tahu." Laki-laki itu mengedikkan bahu. "Kau bosan denganku dan karena kau tidak mau kembali kepada Roderich jadi kau memutuskan mengirim surat cinta dalam botol." Gilbert mengerling dan kembali disikut Elizaveta.

"Kau kira aku si Ade … siapa?"

"Ade? Ade Viking, maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu, sepertinya. Aku baru membaca artikelnya minggu lalu dan sudah lupa." Mereka berdua membuka pintu mobil dan duduk kembali. "Dan soal Roderich, sekarang dia sedang konser di Berlin, omong-omong."

"Philharmonie?" Perempuan itu mengangguk dan Gilbert mendecakkan lidah. "Oh Tuhan, untung sekarang kau bersamaku di Norden!"

Elizaveta tertawa. Mobil mereka berangsur-angsur keluar dari kompleks pantai dan kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Radio dengan lagu yang tidak dikenal kembali dinyalakan dan Elizaveta menatap botol kecilnya yang mungkin sudah terbawa melebihi horizon sembari bersenandung pelan.

"Jadi,"

"Hum?"

"Kertas itu kautuliskan apa?"

Pada awalnya perempuan itu terbahak. Elizaveta kemudian mengedipkan mata pada Gilbert dan menyengir lebar.

"Harapan, Gil."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 _Note:_

Ade Viking adalah seorang pelaut Swedia yang ceritanya menemukan cinta sejatinya lewat pesan dalam botol itu. Silakan cari di ggl untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut xD

 _ **a/n:**_ ide awalnya muncul setelah melihat cover line salah satu orang di mana dia lagi megang narik ketapel gitu ke arah laut, dan voila! jadilah ini eheh, sekalian melepas kangen sama prushun juga luv.

dan oh ya, ada yang bisa ajarkan saya mengenai penggunaan kaublabla? owo


End file.
